


For Lack of a Better Title, In Which Gieve and Hermes Bathe Together

by feitan



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Bathtub fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitan/pseuds/feitan
Summary: i'd rather not summarize this





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to recall why i wrote this. i have nothing.

Gieve ran the loofah down Hermes’s back with great care. The suds dripped from their moist bodies and mixed with the water below. Hermes looked down and saw his reflection on the surface. It made him angry, but he refused to remove his mask as he bathed nonetheless.  
“You know,” Gieve began, “This would be a whole lot easier without that thing in the way.”  
“Do not tell me what to do.” Hermes said.  
“Oh?” Gieve turned away, crossing his arms. “I offer to bathe you and this is how you choose to treat me? That’s rather cold, I’d say.”  
“I do not want it to rust.”  
“Then just take it off. It has a lesser chance of rusting the farther away it is from water, you know,” Gieve said, reaching around to pry the mask from Hermes’s face.  
Hermes rolled his eyes as he batted Gieve’s hand away. He sighed and reached up to remove it himself. “If it gets you to shut up, fine. But I’ll warn you now. If it is not returned to me before I leave here, I’ll make you pay very dearly.”  
“No worries, no worries,” Gieve said, casually plucking the mask from Hermes’s hand. He reached over and set it on the bathroom counter, safely out of harm’s way. “Now then, let’s see that pretty face of yours.”  
Hermes frowned and stared ahead, still self-conscious about the scar marring the side of his face. It wasn’t until Gieve placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head up a bit that Hermes finally met his eyes once more. He said nothing as he glared up at the minstrel, who was no doubt regretting wasting his time with such an ugly man.  
“Ah, what do we have here?” Gieve said, observing the face of his newest lover. He’d known to be expecting a scar, but this was something else. For a moment, they were both silent.  
“I like it,” Gieve said finally.   
Hermes looked up at him skeptically. “You would be the first.”  
“Of all the beautiful faces I’ve seen in my life, upon none other have I seen such a unique marking!” He extended a hand to gently cup the side of Hermes’s face. “May I?”  
Hermes hesitated a moment before nodding. “I don’t see why you’d want to, though.”  
“Why, just to confirm that a special face such as this is even real! It feels as if the gods themselves have put you before me, as if to reward me for good behavior!” He slowly ran his thumb across Hermes’s cheek, moving in closer to whisper in his ear. “Not that I’ve done anything of the sort.”  
Hermes was scandalized. He quickly drew back, reaching up to clutch Gieve’s wrist in his hand. “Just what are you getting at?” he demanded.  
“Oh, nothing,” Gieve said, flippantly waving his free hand in the air. “Unless, of course, you might require something of me.”  
Hermes raised an eyebrow before once again turning around in the tub to face the wall. “I’d like you to continue what you’d started.”  
“But of course, Your Highness,” Gieve said as he picked up the loofah once more.


End file.
